Our Universe
by icedmailou
Summary: Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan melompat dari jembatan ini. [exo; kaihun]


**Our Universe**

_a sequel to This World, You, and I_

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita akan melompat dari jembatan ini."

"Jongin, aku takut."

"_God_, kau pengecut." Pria bernama Jongin yang mengenakan pakaian lusuh itu berkomentar, ia menoleh ke samping, ke arah di mana seorang pria berparas manis kini sedang berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar sambil memegangi lengannya erat. Nama pria manis ini adalah Oh Sehun, si insan lugu yang terkadang menyebalkan namun tetap disukai oleh Jongin.

Sehun memekik histeris ketika hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya, seolah membisikkan bahwa jarak di antara jembatan dan sungai yang akan mereka terjuni itu sangatlah jauh. "Bagaimana kalau kita mati?!"

"Kita memang sudah mati."

"Oh. _Right …._" Kesadaran mengenai keadaannya saat ini membuat ketakutannya sedikit memudar. Sehun perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin, ia kemudian mengintip pemandangan di bawah jembatan. "Uh, tetap saja menyeramkan!"

"Ayolah, ini pasti menyenangkan!" seruan Jongin yang ceria tetap belum meyakinkan Sehun untuk berpikir bahwa karena dirinya kini _separuh_ mati, ia pasti tidak akan apa-apa bila melompat dari jembatan ini dan terjun ke sungai.

Sudah hampir empat hari setelah Sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam kondisi koma karena mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah, ia masih tetap saja tidak terbiasa dengan banyak hal yang dapat dilakukannya di dunia arwahnya ini. Ada orang berkata bahwa ketika seseorang sedang koma, maka jiwanya yang dibebaskan oleh Tuhan itu melayang ke mana-mana, mengarungi dunia, melihatnya lebih bebas dan jelas.

Maka di sinilah Sehun dan Jongin. Di dalam keadaan dan dunia yang sama. Mereka sama-sama sedang berada di ambang kematian atau singkatnya mereka sedang koma. Keadaan ini Sehun ketahui dan sadari melalui bantuan dari Jongin. Jongin menunjukkan Sehun banyak hal yang dapat membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda dari manusia yang kini sedang _hidup_; berlari di koridor rumah sakit tempat Sehun dirawat sambil teriak tanpa ada yang memperhatikan mereka, mentertawakan seorang pria gendut yang sedang mabuk, bahkan mengintip seseorang yang sedang bercinta dari jarak dekat tanpa ketahuan.

Jongin berkata bahwa jiwa-jiwa sepertinya dapat melakukan banyak hal yang tak kalah menyenangkannya dengan manusia yang masih hidup normal. Seperti terjun dari jembatan ini misalnya. Jongin pikir hal ini adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Karena hal inilah yang pertama kali dilakukan Jongin ketika waktu itu ia pertama kali menyadari kondisinya.

"Kau saja yang terjun, aku lebih baik menonton saja."

"Eh? Payah. Selagi kau berada di ambang kematian seperti ini, kau harus mencoba terjun dari jembatan ini tanpa harus takut kematian."

"Jongin,"

"Yeah?"

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya berat, ia diam sejenak sambil menatap Jongin di bola mata. "Kalau boleh tahu," kata Sehun, "di mana ragamu sekarang berada?"

Pertanyaan yang menurut Jongin terasa tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan itu membuatnya diam. Jongin menunda niatnya untuk melompat dari jembatan tersebut, dan bertanya balik, "_What_?" katanya kemudian tertawa, "kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Sehun perhatikan baik-baik fitur wajah Jongin yang tampan itu, kemudian pandangan Sehun mengedar ke sekujur tubuh Jongin yang memukau. Di dunia mereka ini, Jongin selalu tampil dengan busana yang agak terlihat lusuh. Penampilannya tak pernah berubah. _Well_, penampilan Sehun juga tidak pernah berubah, ia mengenakan piyama rumah sakit yang sama setiap harinya. Pokoknya sama seperti apa yang tubuh Sehun kenakan yang saat ini masih ada di rumah sakit, dan hal ini membuat Sehun berpikir bahwa berarti raga Jongin yang kini entah ada di mana itu juga mengenakan pakaian yang sudah lusuh.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja," Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang kering, ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup ditatapi Jongin dari jarak dekat seperti ini, "memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Tidak boleh."

"Ugh, kau curang. Aku menceritakan bagaimana aku berakhir di dunia ini, tapi kau tidak ingin berbagi ceritamu."

"Apa untungnya kalau aku bercerita?"

"Kalau kau bercerita, uh, aku akan ikut melompat."

Jongin tersenyum mencemooh, ia menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya. "Begitu?" ada jeda ketika suara kawanan burung melintas di langit melewati mereka. "_Fine_."

Persetujuan ini membuat Sehun tersenyum senang, ia kemudian mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Hey, Bunga Lily," Jongin mengeluarkan satu puntung rokok dari dalam kantung kemejanya, "apa kautahu kalau kau itu sangat beruntung? Kau sedang ada di ambang kematian, tetapi masih banyak orang yang peduli padamu."

Sehun hanya tetap diam, ingin Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Saat itu aku hendak menjemput putraku dari sekolahnya," Jongin nyalakan puntung rokok tersebut, kemudian menyesapnya, "sebenarnya aku dan putraku sudah tidak lagi bersama, aku baru bercerai dari kekasihku."

Informasi itu sungguh kontras dengan pemandangan sebuah cincin indah yang kini masih tersemat di jari manis Jongin. Jadi sebenarnya Jongin itu benar-benar sudah bercerai atau belum?

"Sekolah putraku cukup jauh dari apartemenku, tapi aku tetap ingin menjemputnya karena hari itu ia sedang ulang tahun. 21 Agustus …, sore harinya hujan. Jalanan licin, kendaraan berada di mana-mana dan tak keruan, aku mengendarai mobilku cepat …"

"Dan kau mengalami kecelakaan?"

Jongin tersenyum pahit pada Sehun ketika teringat kecelakaan maut itu. "Mobilku terhantam oleh kendaraan lain cukup keras dan terjun bebas dari jembatan, lalu tenggelam ke sebuah sungai." Tutur Jongin sambil memandang ke arah matahari terbenam di sana dengan pandangan menerawang. "Kau tidak usah membayangkan latar peristiwa kecelakaanku itu, kita sudah ada di tempatnya."

Mendengar kisah menyedihkan ini membuat Sehun terpaku lama, keningnya mengernyit. Sehun tidak terbiasa melihat Jongin bersedih, pemandangan ini sungguh langka. Jongin yang bersedih membuat Sehun entah mengapa turut merasa bersedih.

"Di mana jasadmu …?" pertanyaan tersebut sepertinya sungguh sensitif bagi Jongin, raut wajahnya yang sendu terlihat semakin tidak baik.

Namun bukannya tersinggung, Jongin malah tersenyum pahit. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam, kemudian bergumam sebentar, dan menjawab, "Entahlah, _it could be anywhere._" Ucapnya santai._ "_Jadi, Oh Sehun, kau sebenarnya beruntung karena hanya mengalami kecelakaan dan tidak harus hanyut ke sungai."

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun, senyumnya membuat sore itu terasa semakin hangat. "Itu bukan hal yang penting."

.

Sesungguhnya berada di ambang kematian bukanlah hal yang buruk. Sehun merasa seperti ia dianugerahi Tuhan sebuah libur panjang untuk menghindari kehidupan nyata. Keadaan koma ini setidaknya dapat menghindarkan Sehun dari anjing galak milik tetangganya yang selalu menggongong tiap kali ia lewat depan rumahnya, atau terhindar dari tugas-tugas melelahkan yang diberikan oleh dosennya, jalanan macet di mana-mana, keponakannya yang menyebalkan, kakaknya yang sama menyebalkannya, dan orang tuanya …, teman-teman terbaiknya …, lalu … Park Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, ia kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan rasa cemas. Setelah hampir satu jam Sehun mencoba untuk membuktikan bahwa 'roh pun bisa tidur' kepada Jongin yang memiliki opini berbeda, akhirnya Sehun menghentikan percobaannya tersebut. Bukannya terlelap dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpi, Sehun malah asyik dengan alam pikirannya, membayangkan banyak hal dan pertanyaan mengenai kondisinya saat ini.

"Oh, kau sudah _bangun dari tidur_."

"Yeah, yeah, jangan mengolokku seperti itu." Sehun kemudian bangkit untuk duduk di samping Jongin yang kini juga sedang duduk sambil menyesap sepuntung rokok. Mereka berdua bersandar pada sebuah pohon di taman rumah sakit itu sambil menonton pasien-pasien yang sedang menikmati sinar matahari di pagi hari. "Kau benar, kita tidak bisa tidur."

"Kita ini justru ada di alam bawah sadar kita, pernah mendengar cerita tentang roh kita yang sebenarnya berjalan-jalan di alam bawah sadar tiap kali kita tertidur?"

"Oh, benar," Sehun terkekeh karena merasa bodoh, ia menjitak kepalanya diri sendiri, "kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya?"

"Karena yang ada di pikiranmu ini," Jongin mengetuk-ngetuk kening Sehun pelan, aksi ini membuat Sehun merengek kesal, "hanya kekasihmu yang aneh itu."

"Hey! Aku tidak hanya memikirkan Chanyeol, _okay_?"

Dan Jongin tidak segera merespon kalimat tersebut, ia malah menoleh pada Sehun, menatap wajahnya terus-menerus. Sehingga Sehun pun yang merasa ditatapi dalam seperti itu jadi balik menatapi Jongin.

"Kalau kau dapat hidup kembali, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Jongin bertanya dengan tatapan yang masih diperuntukkan kepada Sehun.

"Bila aku hidup kembali? Pertanyaan konyol, tentu saja aku akan melanjutkan hidupku."

"_That's it_?"

"_Yeah._"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, ia kemudian membuang puntung rokok yang ada di genggamannya ke sembarang tempat. Jongin terbatuk dua kali, lalu berdehem sebelum bergumam, "Dan kau akan melupakanku."

Meski Jongin bergumam cukup pelan, namun gumaman tidak jelas itu masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun. Tidak setuju dengan ucapan Jongin, lantas Sehun membalasnya, "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, tidak esok hari, atau lusa, dan seterusnya."

Kalimat yang menurut Jongin menyentuh hati itu membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil sambil memainkan cincin yang masih tersemat di jarinya. "Baguslah, kau sebaiknya tidak melupakan manusia setampan aku."

"_Ew!_" Sehun mengernyit jijik mendengar gurauan Jongin yang terbilang narsis itu. Suasana yang sempat serius di antara mereka pun perlahan mencair. "Kau tampan apanya?"

"Oh, kau berpura-pura tidak tahu." Jongin kemudian tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. "Kau ini 'kan penggemar nomor satuku."

"Ugh, Jongin!" Sehun memekik sambil berusaha melepaskan jemari Jongin dari pipinya. "Y-ya, ya, silakan saja berkhayal kalau—kalau kau ini tampan." Sehun berdiri dari tempat, ia membersihkan debu-debu yang melekat di kain piyama yang dikenakannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan dan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Pipinya merona.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah, Jongin berandai-andai bagaimana bila dirinya dapat mencium pipi dan bibir Sehun yang terus mengundang itu.

.

Dari hari ke hari yang Jongin lalui di dunia anehnya ini, ia merasa seperti sedang sekarat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jongin bertahan hidup tanpa arah, ia bahkan tidak mengetahui jasadnya kini ada di mana. Dan tanda-tanda dirinya yang mungkin akan kembali hidup tak pernah muncul. Ia bahkan merasa semakin lemah, energi dari roh dirinya tak sekuat dahulu.

"Jongin!" seseorang membangunkan Jongin dari lamunannya, membuatnya tersentak dan menggeram kesal.

Jongin menarik napasnya sambil mengelusi dada. "Bisa kau tidak mengejutkanku seperti itu? Kau menakutkan."

"Omong-omong soal menakutkan, ada yang harus kutanyakan padamu." Nada bicara Sehun terdengar serius, maka hal ini membuat Jongin pun menaruh perhatiannya penuh pada Sehun. Mereka berhadapan pada satu sama lain, duduk di sudut koridor dengan nyamannya tanpa terganggu oleh para dokter dan perawat yang berjalan ke sana-kemari. "Menurut pengalamanmu sebagai roh senior," kata Sehun sedikit bergurau, ia mendapatkan sebuah pukulan tak keras di kepala dari Jongin, "Apa jiwa-jiwa seperti kita dapat menyentuh benda?"

"Tentu saja," Jongin kemudian mengelusi dinding di sampingnya, "menyentuh masih bisa, tapi kau tidak bisa menggerakannya."

"_No way_!" seru Sehun histeris, ia menutupi mulutnya rapat-rapat menggunakan kedua tangannya. Deru napasnya tiba-tiba jadi memburu; ini selalu terjadi bila ia panik. "Kau mengarang!"

"_God_, kau mengira aku mengarang lagi?" Jongin tertawa ketika teringat akan pertama kali dirinya yang mencoba untuk menjelaskan situasi Sehun saat ini dan dikatai hanya mengarang cerita. Namun tak lama setelahnya, tawa Jongin mereda ketika melihat orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara itu tidak ikut tertawa. Sehun malah mengernyitkan keningnya, bibirnya bergetar, ia seperti akan menangis.

"Jongin," Sehun tatap wajah tampan Jongin dengan pandangan yang kabur, air mata mulai menggenang, siap akan mengalir ke pipi, "a-apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku tadi baru saja m-menjatuhkan sebuah gelas di ruang rawatku."

Jongin masih diam, raut wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Apa ini pertanda buruk? Apa—" Sehun pun menangis, ia membiarkan buliran-buliran air membasahi pipinya, "ini artinya aku akan terjebak di sini …, di dunia ini …?"

Hujan turun, bau tanah basah memenuhi penciuman mereka. Suhu udara menurun. Pipi Sehun yang mulai memerah karena rasa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya membuat sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Jongin. Tidak satu pun di antara mereka berdua yang berucap apa-apa lagi.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja tertawa, ia tertawa cukup lama meski tawanya tersebut terdengar memilukan, pancaran kedua matanya terlihat sendu. Jongin melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya itu lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tanpa ragu, ia menangkup pipi halus Sehun yang selalu ingin disentuhnya tersebut, dan membisikkan, "_I know it might sound dumb, but I like you_, _as in I like you so much; I don't want you to go._"

Sehun tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, ia baru mengenal Jongin dua minggu, dan ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak suka bagaimana ternyata Chanyeol tidak ada di pikirannya selama ini, ia tidak suka bagaimana jantungnya berdegup kencang, pipinya merona, serta tidak suka bagaimana Jongin menatapnya begitu dalam seperti itu—seolah wajah Sehun adalah pemandangan terindah di alam semesta ini. Sehun tidak suka bagaimana bahagianya ia hidup menjadi seorang roh tanpa raga di dunia ini bersama Jongin.

Sehun tidak suka menikmati banyak hal bersama Jongin. Sehun tidak suka bagaimana Jongin mengalihkannya dari kehidupan yang nyata.

"Jongin,"

Jongin melebarkan senyumnya, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Sehun, hendak mencium bibir yang sangat indah itu, namun Jongin malah memalingkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Sehun dengan mata terpejam.

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, ia kemudian berkata, "Jangan lupakan aku."

.

Seluruh bagian dari rumah itu bergetar akibat sebuah lagu yang dimainkan dengan suara keras itu menggema ke setiap penjuru ruangan, bahkan tetangga di sampingnya menegur sang pemilik rumah beberapa kali karena bising yang menyebalkan tersebut.

Akhir pekan tanpa dibebani oleh hal apa pun tentunya surga bagi seluruh manusia di bumi ini. Sehun yang merupakan salah satu dari manusia-manusia beruntung tersebut tentunya takkan melewatkan nikmatnya waktu luang ini, ia bernyanyi kencang hampir menyaingi tingkat suara lagu yang sedang diputar.

"_Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your girlfriend!_" Sehun melompat-lompat di atas ranjangnya tidak keruan, ia melemparkan seluruh barang-barang di sekitarnya pada sebuah foto yang tertempel di dinding. Foto seorang pria tampan yang sudah ia _khiasi_ dengan coretan spidol. Foto tersebut, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah potret wajah Park Chanyeol—mantan kekasihnya yang telah meninggalkannya demi orang lain—yang katanya—lebih ia cintai. _Bullcrap_! "_No way, no way. I think you need a new one!_"

"Oh Sehun, matikan lagunya!"

"Tidak mau!"

"_Oh My God_!" terdengar dentuman langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga dan mendekati di mana kamar Sehun terletak. Dengan itu, Sehun pun cepat-cepat menghampiri DVD player-nya, mematikan lagu yang telah diputar keras-keras itu, kemudian duduk manis di atas ranjang, dan tersenyum berseri pada Junmyeon—kakak laki-lakinya—yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kesal. "Kalau kau begini terus setiap minggunya, aku bisa gila!"

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Sehun bergumam dengan kepala yang tertunduk sambil memainkan kain pakaiannya. Ia ingin terlihat malang di hadapan kakaknya. Namun sandiwara yang telah dilakukannya hampir setiap minggu ini sudah tidak lagi ampuh, karena kini kakaknya malah berjalan mendekatinya dengan tangan terkepal, siap untuk mengawali sebuah peperangan.

"_I swear to God, _kalau kau terus seperti ini," Junmyeon menarik lengan Sehun, hendak menyeretnya, namun terhentikan ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja berseru,

"_Ow, ow, _perutku!" sambil memegangi perutnya, tepat di mana bekas luka akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalunya yang masih belum sembuh. Setelah akhirnya Sehun bergelut dengan maut selama satu tahun lebih, ia dapat kembali ke kehidupan. Berita gembira ini tentunya disambut baik oleh semua orang terdekatnya. Meski Sehun berhasil diselamatkan dan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Namun untuk awal bulan, ia tidak dapat melakukan banyak hal. Tentunya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit selama setahun lebih membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Namun karena semakin hari Sehun semakin membaik, ia biasanya menari atau menari sambil bernyanyi untuk mengekspresikan kerinduannya pada tubuhnya yang pernah terasa serba kaku.

"H-hyung, panggilkan _Mom_ dan _Dad_ …" Sehun kemudian berlirih sambil mengerang kesakitan. Pemandangan ini membuat Junmyeon segera kembali ke peran dirinya sebagai kakak yang penuh perhatian.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa?!"

"A-aku …, aku …, aku akan kabur!" Sehun segera berlari melewati kakaknya, ia turun dari tangga terburu-buru dan segera mengenakan sandal santainya. Sehun mempercepat larinya dan pergi keluar rumah ketika terlihat Junmyeon telah berlari mengejarnya juga.

"Sehun-ah!" adalah apa yang Junmyeon terakhir kali serukan pada adiknya. Ia tidak sanggup berlari jauh-jauh dengan sangat cepat seperti adiknya karena; 1. Junmyeon memang jarang berolah raga; 2. Waktu di hidupnya terlalu berharga hanya untuk dihabiskan berlari mengejar adiknya yang menyebalkan.

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Sehun yang masih berlari sambil tertawa dengan terngah-engah dan sesekali terbatuk mulai memperlambat larinya. Ia masih membayangkan wajah kakaknya yang terlihat kesal dan lucu itu, namun terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang dari pekarangan rumah di sampingnya membentur tubuhnya.

"_Ow_!" kata mereka bersamaan. Sehun dan orang itu tersungkur di jalan aspal yang sama. Pakaian mereka berdua pun jadi kotor.

"Hey, Tuan! Apa kaulihat ke mana kau berjalan?!" Sehun berteriak kesal sambil membersihkan lengannya yang terkena debu. Ia kemudian berhadapan dengan pria yang baru saja membentur tubuhnya, menatapnya di wajah, kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah seorang anak kecil lucu yang sedang berlari penuh antusias ke arah mereka sambil meneriakan 'Daddy! daddy!'. Namun ketika Sehun perhatikan, tidak ada sebuah cincin atau apa pun yang dapat melambangkan bahwa pria di hadapannya itu sudah memiliki pasangan dan berkeluarga.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"_Yeah,_ maaf tidak akan membuat bajuku bersih lagi."

"Oh," katanya, ia diam sejenak, dan berkata, "Kau boleh mengambil pakaianku kalau kau mau."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli." Sehun pun membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk pergi sebelum kembali berucap pada pria tersebut, "Untung, uh …, untung kau tampan, jadi aku mengampunimu kali ini." Dan pergi dari tempat dengan berlari sambil terkikik jahil setelah cukup lama menahan senyum di hadapan pria yang _sangat, benar-benar, sungguh, teramat_ tampan menurutnya itu. Woah, sudah cukup lama Sehun tidak melihat seseorang yang tampan dan menarik seperti pria tadi. Apalagi pria tersebut sepertinya salah satu tetangganya yang baru pindah ke wilayah ini. Oh! Sudah lama juga Sehun tidak memiliki seorang tetangga yang tampan!

Sehun hendak berbelok untuk kembali ke rumahnya, namun ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memeriksa si pria tampan yang baru saja membentur tubuhnya.

"Namaku Jongin!" pria itu berteriak dari kejauhan, ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil. Pria bernama Jongin tersebut tersenyum pada Sehun begitu indahnya—oh, lihat dadanya yang bidang itu, Ya Tuhan!

"Aku Oh Sehun!" Sehun menjawabnya, ia memperlambat larinya namun tidak menghampiri Jongin. "Hey, Jongin-_ahjussi_, kau tampan!"

Dipanggil dengan panggilan yang tua seperti itu membuat Jongin tertawa, putranya pun jadi ikut tertawa karena sang ayah tertawa. Menurut Jongin, panggilan yang Sehun berikan padanya itu cukup lucu melihat sepertinya Sehun itu sedang berada di umurnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari Jongin. "Aku sedang mencari pasangan, _by the way_!"

Dan Sehun pun tertawa sangat kencang, ia senang dengan bagaimana cara Jongin begitu terus terang mengenai ketertarikannya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu leluasa untuk berbicara pada satu sama lain, mengutarakan apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan tanpa merasa malu.

Rasanya seperti mereka telah saling mengenal cukup lama.

"_Good_," Sehun pun kembali bersiap-bersiap untuk pergi, "Ahjussi tampan, rumahku nomor 12 A, _okay?!_"

"_Ok_ay," Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum, "jangan lupakan aku!"

.

**fin**


End file.
